The Walking Dead: Two Worlds Collide
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Brooke Davis was in New York when the outbreak happened, the dead was walking the streets and terrorizing the living. She found Rick Grimes and his family, and was welcomed in. After much heartache they find Alexandria, where she meets Spencer Monroe. They are from two difference worlds, can love conquer the new world full of walkers? Brooke OTH & Spencer TWD (think Brulian)


**A/N: Hey all, so this is short but just a preview to see if there is any interest in me continuing.**

 **It's different to what I usually write however I've only just found The Walking Dead a few weeks ago.. almost caught up too haha**

 **And at first I was thinking Linstead but having Brulian feels at the moment so this is Brooke Davis OTH and Spencer Monroe TWD crossover.**

The Walking Dead: Two worlds collide

The smell of death surrounds us, always and without a moments reprieve.

Rotten corpses litter the streets, the forest, cities and walking amongst the living. The dead are trying to conquer the living, their sharp teeth and claws seeking anything out with warmth, blood and a pulse.

We spend so much time around the dead that we always seem to smell that way as well, but never enough to fool the walking dead.

Since the outbreak the world has become a dangerous and sinful place, acts of kindness were slaughtered within the first year. People using the desperation and fear to embrace the evil lying within them.

We all have evil inside; some use it when necessary for their survival and for the survival of their group.

Others twist their needs of survival; killing in pleasure, always wanting more and more in this twisted world and taking satisfaction in the death of the living.

I look at the tired and worn faces around me, people who were once strangers to me. Those who I never would have come across before the walkers took over our country.

These are the people who took me in, who loved me and who I grew to love with my whole heart. These around me are my family, who I would die to protect.

I'm thankful we found each other before the world got mean, trust is a tough commodity to come by these days.

I remember the blood, sweat and tears we have all shed as I take in their dirty bodies riddled with tension.

 _Rick, Lori, Carl, Judith, Tara, Darryl, Carol, Michonne, Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Eugene, Rosita, Father Gabriel and Abraham._

As the gates rattle open before us, clean streets and large houses making us feel small in an already small world, I recall those we lost in a bittersweet moment.

I hide my tears away as I hopelessly wish they were here for this promise land, even as we cautiously take in the steel walls protecting a small community.

I'll keep my salty tears inside until I'm alone, strength and survival on the forefront of my mind.

"Welcome." My eyes glide past our guide known as Aaron who watched us for days before insisting we return to a piece of real estate untouched by the walkers polluting the earth.

My gaze lands on a wrinkled lady with a polite smile, one which reminds me of a politician always working an agenda.

Some of us are relieved with this prospect, willing to welcome it openly while others are skeptical and adamant this will fail.

They all fail eventually.

"I'm Deanna Monroe. I'm the leader of Alexandria. I'm sure you are all eager for get yourselves cleaned up and look around. I'm not sure what Aaron has told you, but Alexandria has been here since the beginning, it was a community that was built to be sustainable. It has it's own solar panels, sewerage system… when the military turned my family around and sent us here, they never came for us. We took the steel plates from a nearby construction site and built the wall… my husband was an engineer. People soon followed and here we are today, still prospering. But for continued growth we need people, people who have experienced the world outside. Knowledge is wealth." I narrow my eyes at her sales pitch.

"And what did you do before the outbreak?" Lori asks from beside me.

"I was a congresswoman."

"Figured." I mumble with an eye roll.

"How long have you all been out there?" She redirects back to us.

"Since the beginning." Rick speaks after a beat of silence, marking his presence as our leader.

"Oh my, and here you are."

"It hasn't been as easy as that. We've lost people." The bitterness tumbles through my lips, anger and hurt still swirling in me from the whirlwind of misery that has found us lately.

"I'm sure you have, as have we."

"Yeah. Living behind these steel walls, protected from everything... sounds hard." Tara grabs my hand, itching to calm me down.

"We have been fortunate to not encounter many walkers."

"It's not the walkers you need to watch out for." Tara mumbles just as bitterly as I did.

"Right. How about we start with the interviews, mandatory I'm afraid. Rick, let's start with you and your family."

I feel Lori's hand on my back, her gentle caress reassuring me in her motherly way.

"Will you take Judith for me? Keep her safe… near the exit until we know exactly what we're dealing with?" Her voice is soft and urgent, Judith murmuring the occasional whimper as Lori bounces her in her arms.

"Of course. Come here Judy. Hey." I coo softly at her as I scoop her in my arms, my lips finding her soft hair and bouncing her in my own arms.

"Thanks Brooke." Lori gives me a hug, cupping Judith's cheek before taking Rick's hand and leading Carl into the center of the community.

We eye the strangers in front of us, all thinking the same thing.

Are these our new family? Will these people be one of us, or an adversary to put down?

 **A/N: Apologies for the mistakes with my rushed chapter.**

 **If you can please let me know your thoughts, it will help knowing if anyone wants to see more of this :)**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
